


Incognito

by Harreehloueeh



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harreehloueeh/pseuds/Harreehloueeh





	Incognito

Louis est en dernière année à l'université de Los Angeles (UCLA), avec ses amis, Stan, Ethan et Colin. Il suit des cours sur l'histoire de l'art, français, anglais. Malgré son apparence punk, il voudrait être traducteur, français/anglais. Tout ses profs on rit lorsqu'ils ont su ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, car soyons honnête, un punk traducteur? Du jamais vu, mais ils savent que Louis en est capable, il est premier à chaque cours. 

Il s'assit avec ses amis, lorsque de nouvelles têtes font leur apparitions sur sa droite. 4 garçons, dont un avec un look viellot. Il s'asseoit près de lui, et lui sourit. Le prof fit l'appel afin de s'assurer que tout les élèves sont présent. C'est comme ça que le punk connu le nom de ce fameux garçon: Marcel. Beaucoup de personnes le dévisagea, car entre nous Marcel n'est pas un prénom pour un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Peu avant la fin du cours, le prof dit que durant quelques mois, ils devront travailler en binôme, et bien sûr il a fait le différent duo afin qu'il n'y est pas de jaloux, pour cela ce fut simple, les binômes sont fait par ordre alphabétique, c'est comme ça que le punk, Louis, et le geek, Marcel, se retrouva ensemble. Ni l'un ni l'autre fût gèné, ce qui ne fût pas le cas de tout le monde, car soyons hônnète un punk et un geek ne peuvent pas s'entendre, et pourtant.

Durant les 2 premières semaines, Louis et Marcel se retrouvit chez le punk, afin d'y faire leurs projet. Contre toute attente, les 2 jeunes hommes s'entendit à merveille. Ils ont les mêmes goûts musicaux, ce qui au début choqua un peu le punk, car Marcel aimé la même musique que lui avec son look ne devait pas être vrai. Et pourtant, le geek lui prouva qu'il s'y connaissait bien plus qu'il n'y parrait; et pas uniquement pour la musique, ils ont beaucoup de points communs. C'est pourquoi, petit à petit, l'un et l'autre se confia un peu plus sur eux-mêmes. C'est comme ça qu'ils decouvrient tout 2 qu'ils étaient gays, mais pas seulement, Marcel révéla qu'il appartient à une riche famille de Londres, il révéla à Louis, que pour sa famille cela leur était égal malgré son rang, surtout le sien.

Plus les mois passaient, plus Louis et Marcel, se rapprochaient, et plus leurs sentiments à l'égard de l'autre grandissait. Un jour, les deux garçons fut chez Louis pour continuer un projet, tout se passa bien jusqu'au oment où le punk décida qu'il avait assez attendu

-Marcel, faut que je te parle  
-Je t'écoutes, rien de grave?  
-Non, enfin j'epère

Marcel hocha la tête afin de faire comprendre au punk de continuer sur sa lancée.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose mais avant promet moi que rien ne changera.  
-Je te le promet  
-Hum, jesuisamoureuxdetoi  
-Quoi?  
-Je suis amoureux de toi, dit-il après un soupir

Marcel le regarda avec de gros yeux, mais contre toute attente, un très large sourire vit le jour sur son visage.

-C'est vrai, enfin je veux dire Wow!  
-Oui, et ce depuis longtemps. Mais si tu ressent pas la même chose c'est...  
Marcel embrassa le mécheux avant qu'il finisse sa phrase. Car les sentiments sont réciproque et ce depuis longtemps.

-Je t'aime aussi Louis.

Les mois passèrent, au début de savoir le punk et le geek ensemble en surpris plus d'un à l'université, mais ils avaient tous vu a quel point ils étaient proche, et comme le proverbe dit, les opposés s'attirent. Tout alla bien dans le couple formé par Louis et Marcel, jusqu'au jour où Marcel du partir d'urgence pour Londres, son père étant malade il se devait d'être là, car celà pourrais changer sa vie si son père venait à partir.

Celà fait quelques jours que Marcel est parti, et Louis se sent vide sans lui. Malgré qu'ils discutent au téléphone et qu'heureusement pour Marcel son père va un peu mieux, mais il ne reviendra pas tout de suite à Los Angeles, trop de choses à faire, de responsabilité comme il dit. C'est pourquoi sur un coup de tête le punk decida d'aller retrouvé Marcel à Londres. 

Dans l'avion, il discuta avec sa voisine, une anglaise très gentil, ils discutèrent de tout et Louis en vient à parlé de son copain, comme quoi après quelques jours de séparation il voulait le voir, ce qui attendri la femme, mais lorsqu'il lui parla la raison de son départ elle fut surprise. Elle décida de lui montré une photo du journal sur lequel il avait un jeune homme. Louis lu l'intitulé: "Le prince Harry est de retour pour le dernier adieu à son cher père?" Louis regarda attentivement le jeune homme, et il fut sous le choc, comment est-ce possible ce ne peux pas être lui, voilà ce qu'il pensa à ce moment là.

Suite aux recommandation de la femme de l'avion, Louis décida d'aller à Buckingham Palace afin de vérifier ses doutes. Il vit un garde au portail et lui demanda

-Puis-je voir Mar.., euh le prince Harry s'il vous plait  
-Vous êtes?  
-Louis Tomlinson, son petit-ami  
L'homme regarda sa fiche et dit  
-Je suis désolé vous n'êtes pas sur la liste et le prince n'a pas de petit-ami ça se saurait, haha

Louis prit son téléphone 

-Allô?  
-Salut mon coeur, tu me manques  
-Toi aussi tu me manques, j'aimerais tellement être avec toi.  
-Si je te dit que je suis à Londres?  
-Quoi? c'est vrai? dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. J'aimerais tellement te voir maintenant.  
-Et si je te dit que je suis devant chez toi?  
-Quoi? comment ça?   
Harry marcha vite très vite, le coeur battant la chamade en se demandant s'il était au courant. Il arriva aux fenêtre du balcon scruta la place et dit  
-Je te vois pas  
-Et si je fais ça, dit-il en marchant à reculont depuis le portail, est-ce que tu me vois maintenant?  
-Oh mon dieu, tu es là. J'arrive.

Harry courru, mais fut stopper par ses amis  
-Harry tu va où comme ça? demanda Liam  
-Il est là, il sait.  
-Quoi? qui? oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai, dit Niall  
-Si il est là devant, faut que je le voit et lui explique.  
-Harry tu va pas aller vers la foule imagine leur réaction, non attend on va le faire rentrer d'accord mais essai de te calmé, lui dit Zayn  
-Ouais t'as raison, on va faire ça.

Louis fut appelé et il entra dans la cour, alors que des dizaines de personnes le regarda en se demandant qui était t'il. Il approcha du porche, lorsqu'une main le tira vers un coin sombre.

-Tu es là, j'arrive pas à y croire. Louis faut que je t'explique  
-Embrasse-moi d'abord tu m'expliqueras après.

Harry embrassa Louis, d'un baiser des plus fougueux et amoureux. Ils se séparèrent et se font un câlin, car oui ils se sont manqués l'un et l'autre. Harry fit entré Louis dans le grand hall du palace, le fit s'assoir sur l'un des bancs, et demanda aux personnes de quitter la pièce.

-Louis, je, comment te dire, hum si je t'es menti c'est, hum,   
-Marc.., euh Harry je comprends, lorsque j'ai vu une photo sur le journal du prince Harry, j'ai reconnu tes yeux et j'ai su en quelques sortes les raisons de ton mensonge. Je ne t'en veux pas, loin de là, et je comprends tout à fait le pourquoi de ça, ton changement de nom, ton apparence, mais ça change en rien à mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime, j'aime celui que tu es à l'intérieur de toi et que tu sois prince ou pas ça change rien pour moi. Je t'aime Harry.  
-Louis je t'aime aussi, j'avais peur que tu me rejette une fois que tu saurais la vérité. Autant que tu le sâche, dès que tout le monde saura pour nous, ta vie va changer et je veux être sûr que tu es près pour ça, car la vie de prince et de petit-ami officiel n'est pas de tout repos.  
-Je sais que si tu es à mes côtés tout ira bien, j'ai confiance en toi.

Harry embrassa Louis, d'un baiser pleins de pomesses et d'amour. Peu de temps après ils allèrent retrouvés la famille d'Harry et Louis fût accueilli les bras ouverts par la famille royale, car il rencontraient enfin le fameux Louis dont Harry n'arrêtait pas de parlé depuis son arrivé à Londres. Et le fait qu'ils soit punk ne les gènèrent en rien au contraire, ils trouvirent que ça lui donne un certain charme. Quelques jours plus tard, une annonce officiel avec la photo de jeune couple apparu dans les journaux. La populaion fut ravie que le prince à enfin trouvé sa moitié, car ils le voyent tous de le regard des deux garçons, qu'ils s'aiment d'un amour sincère et durable. La population réticente au début, vit que plus les jours passait et plus Louis était entré dans son rôle de petit-ami officiel mais surtout d'un membre a part entière de la famille royale.


End file.
